Retrouvailles
by Love2Bill
Summary: Ceci est une suite et fin de "De la fascination mélangé à de la peur". Retrouvailles.


- Deuxième étage, porte n°666 …

- Merci …

**Je partis donc au deuxième étage et j'attendis en face de la porte 666 … La porte s'ouvrit et une jeune femme en sortie joyeuse …**

- Bonjour … Je voudrais retrouvé une personne …

- Entrez …

**J'entre et m'installe sur le fauteuil …**

- Comment s'appelle cette personne ??

- Tom Elvis Jedusor …

- Son âge …

- Euh … On est quel jour s'il vous plais ?

- Le 29 Juin …

- Alors il a 37 ans, 5 mois et 3 jours … Il est né le 31 décembre 1926 …

**Il pianota sur son ordinateur et il leva la tête …**

- Je ne sais pas où c'est … Mais c'est en Grande-Bretagne … En Ecosse je crois … Près de Poudlard …

- Merci …

**Je sortis joyeuse de la salle … Je re transplanai au point … J'arrivai dans la forêt interdite …**

- TOOOOOOOM !!!!

**J'entendis mon écho … Mais pas de réponses … J'entendis une cape … Je me retournai … Rien. J'entendis à nouveau la cape mais rien … Toujours rien … Quelqu'un mis ses mains sur mes yeux …**

- Tom !!!

- Gagné …

**Je lui sautai dans les bras …**

- Comment ça se fait que tu sois partie il y a 2o ans ?

- Le professeur de potion voulait pas que je dise au revoir aux autres quand je devais revenir cette année … Désolé …

- C'est pas grave …

- Je t'aime !!!

- Je t'aime aussi Lady Voldemort … On rentre ?

- Oui !!!

- On devait se marié … Et tu m'as laissé tombé …

- Désolé … Et si on se mariait maintenant ?

- Comme tu veux Lady …

**On transplanai au ministère et on arrivai à l'accueil …**

- Bonjour … Je voudrais savoir où c'est la salle des mariages s'il vous plais …

- Vous êtes venu tout à l'heure … Mais c'est le deuxième étage porte 669

- Merci …

**On partit donc au deuxième étage … On arriva à la porte 669 … Un couple en sortie et on entra …**

- Bonjour … On voudrait se marié vite …

- D'accord … Placez-vous là … Comment vous appelez vous ?

- Lily Nott et Tom Elvis Jedusor.

- Miss Lily Nott, voulez vous prendre pour époux, Mr Tom Elvis Jedusor ici présent ?

- Oui je le veux …

- Mr Tom Elvis Jedusor, voulez vous prendre pour épouse, Miss Lily Nott ici présente ?

- Oui je le veux …

- Je vous déclare unis par le lien du mariage … Vous pouvez embrassé la mariée …

**On s'embrassa et on partit en transplanant … On arriva à son manoir et pendant plusieurs années, il ne se passa rien de plus ni de moins. On tuait, irradiait des familles dans la joie et la bonne humeur … Nous arrivons devant une porte … La porte d'un manoir … Sur l'écriteau, on remarqua que c'était le manoir Potter. Celui de James sûrement … On entra et James était en train de lire un livre …**

- Lord Voldemort … Et Lady Voldemort …

- Je vois que tu nous connais Potter !!!

- Lily ?!

- Tu t'informe sur moi ?

- Je t'es reconnue … Tu as changée … T'unir à cette ordure … C'est bien pire que Rogue !!!

- Je vois que tu ne l'appelle plus Snivelus … Puis c'est quand même culotté de sortir de Poudlard et de s'allié avec Lord Voldemort … N'est-ce pas ?

- J'espère que tu ne parles pas de toi ?

- Si tu le savais, tu saurais que Dumbledore m'as dis que Lord Voldemort est méchant … Mais il ne m'a pas empêché de le suivre … J'ai changée Potter … Mais … Je sens que ça te trouble ma présence n'est-ce pas ?

- Pas le moins du monde …

- N'essayes pas de joué le « je ne suis pas troublé » !!! Car tu es troublé … Je le vois … Dans ta tête … Bon … Assez parlé … _Avada_ _Kedavra_ !!!

**Il l'évita sans difficulté et on commença le combat … Lord Voldemort n'en fit pas partit mais me regardé me débrouillé …**

- J'espère que tu n'as pas de femme Potter … _Avada_ _Kedavra_ !!!

- Non je n'en ai pas … Parce que je t'attendais … _Stupefix_ !!!

- Tu pourras toujours attendre Potter !!! _Avada_ _Kedavra_ !!!

- Je t'aime Lily …

- Ne m'appelles pas Lily !!!

- Lily Chérie …

- _AVADA_ _KEDAVRA_ !!!

**Le sort le toucha en pleine poitrine et son sourire mourut le temps de rejoindre le sol …**

- Je sais que tu l'aimais …

- Pardon ?

- Quand on s'est rencontré, j'ai lu dans tes pensées et j'ai entendu que James Potter te manquait … Et que tu voulais aller le rejoindre dans ton époque … Donc tu l'aimais …

- C'est vrai que je l'aimais … Mais je t'aime …

- Tu peux resté pour lui dire adieu …

- Je ne l'aime plus !!!

- Il entendra peut-être …

- Je t'aime Tom !!! Je n'aime que toi !!! J'ai pas envi de lui dire adieu !!! Tu crois que si je l'aimais encore je l'aurais tué ?!

- Tu l'as fais parce que tu voulais que je crois que tu m'aimes …

- Arrête Tom … S'il te plais …

- Tu t'es servi de moi …

- C'est pas vrai … Je suis désolé …

- Je suis désolé moi aussi … Evada Kedavra …

**Le sort me toucha et j'eu l'impression de ne plus rien ressentir …**

- Je t'ai toujours aimé Lord Voldemort …

**Je mourus donc aux côtés de James Potter … Dans sa maison … Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas … C'est que j'étais** **enceinte de lui … Oui … J'attendais un enfant de Lord Voldemort … Mais je ne sais combien de temps après, je me réveillai … Genre il m'avait jeter le sortilège qui fait dormir … Mais je me retrouva dans mon lit … Ou peut-être c'était un rêve … Je tournai la tête et vit Tom assis sur un chaise me regardant …**

- Que m'est-il arriver ?

- Je t'es lancé un sortilège … Comme pour le conte « la Belle aux bois dormant » … Sauf que là, celui qu'elle aime le plus doit l'embrasser pour qu'elle se réveille … Sinon la belle endormie ne se réveillera pas …

- Tu m'as pas lancé un Avada Kedavra ?

- Non … J'ai lancé un Evada Kedavra …

- Ah ok … Tu voulais encore savoir si je t'aimais ?! T'es vraiment un lâche !!! D'abord le veritaserum puis le Evada Kedavra ?! Mais moi aussi je veux savoir si tu m'aimes !!! Qui me dis que tu es pas avec moi par intérêt ?!

- Moi je te le dis …

- Menteur !

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

**Je ne dis rien et le regardai méchamment … Ce qui bien sûr, devant sa tête, me fis explosé de rire …**

- Tu n'es qu'un idiot Jedusor …

- C'est qui que t'as traité d'idiot là ?

**Je ris aux éclats et il se jeta sur moi pour commencer à me faire des chatouilles …**

- Nooon Tom !!! Arrête !!! XD !!! Stop !!! Tom !!! Si ça contin... XD … Continu je vais mourir ... XD … De rire !!! Ahhh !!! XD !!! Arrêteuh !!!

**Il s'arrêta et me regarda intensément … J'ai une de ces migraines moi …**

- Non Tom … À cause de ton Evada Kedavra, j'ai une migraine infernale !!!

**Il me regarde tristement …**

- Mais si tu me fais une potion contre la migraine c'est ok …

**Il partit aussitôt vers la cuisine ou je ne sais où … Et revient 3o minutes plus tard avec la potion … Je la bu d'un trait et ma migraine partit … Bon allons-y ...**

- Je t'aime Tom …

- Je t'aime Lily …

**On s'endormit sous ces douces paroles …**

- Maintenant faudra évité …

- De quoi ?

- De … Enfin tu vois quoi ?!

- Ouais … Mais pourquoi ?

- Je suis enceinte de toi …

- Ah bon ?! Mais … Mais c'est fantastique !!! Un petit seigneur des ténèbres !!! Wouah !!! Naaan c'est pas vrai ! Tu mens !!! Wouah je suis trop content !!! Je t'aime ma Lily !!!

**Et il m'embrassa passionnément … Puis il commença à sauté sur le lit comme un gamin …**

- C'est pas très flatteur pour le seigneur des ténèbres, de sauté sur un lit comme un gamin …

- C'est pas grave !!! J'aurais un descendent !!! Moi, Lord Voldemort va avoir un descendant !!!

- Oula …

- Tu te rends pas compte !!! Un petit seigneur des ténèbres pour me remplacé quand je mourai …

- Ou une petite fille …

- Roh … Je suis heureux !!! Mon amour !!! C'est le plus beau cadeau qu'une femme peut faire à un homme !!! Je t'aime mon amour !!!

**Il me prit les mains et il se met à dansé … Je le suivit et on dansa toute la nuit … Il était, en ce moment même, le plus heureux de tout les hommes …**

- Dois-je te rappelé que j'aime le Tom glacial ? Le Lord Voldemort ?

- Désolé mais je peux pas m'en empêché … Wouaaaaaaah !!! Chuis content !!!!! Je t'aime Lily Jolie !!!

**Genre,c'est à ces moment qu'on pleure de joie là … XD … Mais … O_o … Il pleure de joie là !!! Vous avez déjà vu Lord Voldemort pleurer de joie ? Ou même pleurer tout simplement ? Moi non en tout cas … Mais bon …**

- Je t'aime Lily !!! Je t'aiiime !!! Mon amour !!! Je vais être papa !!!! Mon amour je t'aime !!!

**Bon … Je crois que je vais le laissé … Là, les ampoules éclates de tout les côtés … Je sortis de la chambre mais il me rattrapa et m'embrassa comme un fou … Puis il se remit à dansé comme un fou …**

- Mais depuis combien de temps ?

- 3 mois …

- Oh non … Encore 6 mois à attendre …

**Il me regarda d'un regard … Bizarre …**

- Ah non Tom !!!

- S'il te plaiiiiiis !!!

- Non.

- Mmmmmh …

- D'accord mais c'est la première et la dernière fois !!!

- Merci mon amouuuur !!!

**Il prit sa baguette et la leva au dessus de nous … Un cercle argenté se déploya autours de nous …**

- Evada Tempora !!!

**Je fermis les yeux et les ré ouvra …**

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé en faite ?

- Maman !!! Papa !!!

- Voilà …

- Ma chérie …

**J'étais devant une jeune fille d'à peine 6 ans, cheveux noirs, yeux vert. Une bouille d'ange …**

- Mais comment elle s'appelle cette jolie petite fille ?

- Ze m'appelle Mandy Chrysanthème Zedusor !!! Comme toi maman !!!

- Sauf que moi, j'ai pas Mandy devant …

- Vii … Papa … Tu peux me faire volé comme hier ?!

- Bien sûr ma chérie …

- Pis y a les Manzemorts ils sont venus pendant que vous zetiez dans la sambre …

- Comment ça ?

- Ben … Y avait Beatrix elle disait « où est cette femme ?! Ze vais la tué !!! Bonzour petite fille … Elle est où ta maman ? Elle est seule ? » pis ze lui ai répondu « ma maman, elle est dans la sambre avec mon papa … »

- Ze vais la tu… Je vais la tué !!!

**Tom transplana et je pris ma fille dans mes bras …**

- Alors … A part ça, qu'as tu fais pendant que nous étions dans la chambre ?

- Ze suis allée dans ma sambre … Pis la femme est arrivée …

- D'accord … Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

- Ah ouais ! Tyôruki !!!

**Je levai un sourcil et un elfe de maison arriva …**

- Oui princesse ?

- Ze veux manzer !

- Ça te dirait de manger des pâtes ?

- Vii !!!

- D'accord Seigneuresse.

- En attendant, tu veux faire quoi ?

- Essec mazique !

- D'accord …

**Je fis apparaître une échiquier et nous commençons.**

- Même à 6 ans on peut zoué à ces zeux d'adulte.

- Oui …

**Au bout d'un quart d'heure, elle gagna.**

- Tu es aussi forte que ton père …

- Ze t'es battue !!!

- Tu seras une grande sorcière.

- Comme toi et papa !!!

- Vos pâtes princesse.

- Merci Tyô.

- A votre service.

**Tom revint avec du sang sur les mains.**

- T'as fais de la peinture papa ?

- Oui ma chérie.

- Comment tu l'as tuée ?!

- Pire que la façon sorcière.

**FLASH BACK**

**POV Tom**

**Je transplanai à mon repère et attendis les mangemorts. Ils arrivèrent et je me levai.**

- Bellatrix.

- Oui, maître ?

- Avec moi dans la salle d'à côté.

**Elle alla vers une porte mais je la rappelai.**

- À côté …

**Elle devint pâle puis entra dans la pièce en tremblant. J'entrai à mon tour et la regardai.**

- Je t'écoute, à ton avis, pourquoi t'es là ?!

- C'est encore cette gamine …

**Je la giflai et elle tomba par terre en se tenant la joue.**

- C'est de ma fille dont tu parles !!!

- Vous ne comprenez pas ?! Depuis qu'elle est là, l'autre, je ne désire que sa mort. Je veux qu'elle meure pour enfin que je vous appartienne !!!

**Une colère sans nom naquit en moi. Je la regardai, elle se releva, lissa sa robe et je la giflai encore. Cette fois ci, juste sa tête se tourna. Je lui pris la gorge d'une main et de l'autre, je défis son corset. Malgré la douleur qu'elle éprouvait face à ma main sur sa gorge, elle souriait. Elle était maintenant juste avec sa chemise déboutonnée. Je l'arracha et elle laissa échappé un gémissement. De mes long ongles, je toucha sa peau blanche puis les enfonça dans sa ventre. Là, c'était plus elle qui souriait mais moi. Sentir la chaleur humaine de l'intérieur. Je la jeta contre le mur où elle se tenait le ventre.**

- Aurais-tu oublié que c'est la salle de torture ici, et pas la chambre ?

**Je me rua sur elle fis apparaître un couteau. Je l'attacha avec des cordages à la table plus loin. Je pris le couteau en main et m'approcha d'elle.**

- La torture Moldue est des fois plus efficace. Je vais vérifié …

**Je déposai la lame sur sa peau et fis un petit trait. Un filet de sang sortis de celui-ci. Elle poussa un petit cri de douleur et ferma les yeux. Des larmes coulèrent et j'enfonça un peut plus profondément la lame. Elle perdit connaissance et je l'acheva avec un coup dans le cœur. Je le découpa et le prit dans mes mains.**

- Pauvre Bella …

**Je lui déposa un baisé sur son front et reviens dans la salle.**

- Qu'est-il arrivé à Bellatrix ?!

- Oh … Un petit contretemps …

**Je transplanai chez moi et je vis les filles mangé.**

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

**POV Chrysanthème**

- Tu lui as arraché son cœur ?!

- J'ai pas pu m'en empêché …

- T'es un malade … Mon amour … Mais je t'aime comme ça … Et tu le sais …


End file.
